Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor circuits.
Description of the Related Art
With recent trends toward microfabrication, an increased number of logic circuits are being integrated into a single chip. Accordingly, a unit cell area size of the chip may directly affect the integration level of chips. In addition, the performance of a flip-flop configured to transfer data in a digital system according to clock signals may he directly linked with system performance. Accordingly, implementing relatively high-speed flip-flops may be necessary to implement relatively high-speed systems. However, implementing conventional high-speed flip-flops may increase an area of the flip-flop.